


Start Of Time

by norestforthewckd



Category: Death Note
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norestforthewckd/pseuds/norestforthewckd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami is dating "Hideki Ryuga" otherwise known as L. He spills this over dinner and now the couple are invited to a family dinner. It may or may not have turned out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> This idea, has been stuck inside of my head for the longest time. What if, one day at dinner when Light comes back home his family asks him about his love intrest? I love this idea so so so so much and I hope you do too!! Chapter 1 of 2 mind that :)

Ever since coming home for the holidays, Light has dreaded this question. 

It was no mistake that university was going well, his studies were good, his life was good, and surprisingly his love life was good. 

That's exactly what his family were to ask him when he would come back home.

Light could just imagine the look on their faces when he told them he was dating Hideki Ryuga, a boy known as L. 

Yes Light's pretty sure he'd get some stares at the dinner table. 

☆★

"LIIIIIGHT!"  
A few minutes prior to opening the door, he was attacked by Sayu who launched herself at her brother. Feeling a little winded and pained, he hugged his sister back as he tried to stagger out of the doorway. 

"Light! It's been too long!" His mother cried and also began hugging him. Now Light loved his family dearly, but right now if they didn't get off he would suffocate and never get a chance to tell them about his boyfriend. 

"I've missed you too. How's everything doing?" Light smiled as Sayu began pulling him towards the living room. 

"GREAT! Well, if you don't count trigonometry that is. Ugh, I hate it! It's so hard, but luckily you'll help me out, won't you Light?" Sayu babbled happily as she dug through the mess on the coffee table. 

"Uh, yeah I gue-"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! By the way Light, guess who just enrolled in your university!" A picture of Misa Amane was thrust into his face as Sayu bounced up and down. 

Light scratched his head. "Misa...Amane?" He had no idea where this was going. 

"YES! And I heard that she's got an eye on a certain someone....LIKE YOU! Oh, please date Misa, Light! Or jus become her friend, I need to know how she does her makeup so perfectly and...." 

Yep, now he's pretty much screwed. 

★☆

A few hours later, he's sitting at the dinner table across from his father and mother. Light can't wait until he finishes so he can get the hell out of here. Maybe he'll send a letter about L. Then he wouldn't receive as much stares as he would right no-

"Light? Are you okay son?" 

Light blinked as he realized his tie was in his soup. And that his family was staring at him. Ah, the mistakes he makes when he's nervous. 

"Sorry dad. I'm, uh, a little distracted." He gave a nervous chuckle and began to finish his soup. 

Thankfully, Sayu spoke up before his father could. 

"Did you guys know that Misa Amane has her eyes on Light?! It's true! I read all about it on her site! Only if Light and Misa were together, that would make my life complete! Oh wait, didn't you say you were dating someone Light?" 

The topic he was avoiding in the first place. Well, thanks Sayu. 

"Oh really Light? Well, is it Misa?" His mother asked as she passed a bow of rice to him. 

"Uh, no. It's not Misa." Light took the bowl and began piling some on his plate. 

"WHAT? Awww, I really wanted you guys to date! I hoped that you would announce it over dinner. But if you aren't dating Misa, who are you dating? OH! I bet its Yuri isn't it?" Sayu spoke as she shoveled more food down her throat. 

Now all eyes were on him. Light felt the intensity of a thousand suns. This was bad. Very bad. 

"No, it's not Yuri..." His voice trailed off as he began poking at the excessive amount of rice on his plate. A sick feeling rose in his stomach. 

"Well then, who is it?" Light's father asked as he patiently waited for his son to answer. 

All eyes were on him now. It was now or never. Tick tock, tick tock. They were waiting. All waiting for him. To say the setence. 'I'm dating.....' This is actually happening. Have mercy on him. On the count of three, one, two...

"I'm dating a boy named Hideki Ryuga and I have been for 3 months!" Light blurted out as he spilled the rice onto his lap. 

Smart idea Light. Real witty of you. 

When he looked up again, his father's chopsticks were broken, his mother's face feigned surprise and Sayu's food was halfway falling out of her mouth. 

"Well....when do we get to meet him?" Sayu squeaked out. 

Light stared in her direction. Huh. So maybe it will work out.


	2. Meet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, so here it is!! It took me about a week to write it, so I hope it's good. Well, I hope you emjoy and please leave kudos and/or comments!!

"So you told them?" 

Light nodded and sat across from L. He drummed his fingertips on the table. 

"Yeah..I kinda meant to." Light sheepishly answered as he flicked some stray sugar away. 

L thoughtfully stirred the tea infront of him. Finally, after a few minutes of silence he spoke. 

"I suppose I'll have to meet your family now. It's not that I don't want to, it's just something intimate partners must do. It's tedious." 

Light rolled his eyes. "Of course, you think it's tedious. My family's not bad." He stared at his boyfriend while heaving a long sigh. 

"I never said your family was bad, I was just worried to how they may react. You are, Light Yagami after all. You've got girls fawning over your every waking step." 

"Too late for that. They reacted, it's done with. Now you just have to meet them, and the that'll seal the deal." L shook his head over his steaming cup as he poured more sugar in. 

"Yes but aren't you worried how they may react to my...habits?" 

"Aren't you?" 

"Me? Of course not. See, unlike you I am not the one to care about what people think. It does not bother me in any way or form." 

"Your cup has overflowed with sugar." 

"So it has." 

Both men stared at the cup in which the sugar has not yet resided. Then almost comically, they resided in a sigh. 

"Can you please meet them, L?" Light whispered as he picked up the remaining packets of sugar. 

L sighed. "Yes, I suppose so. You are very lucky I love you, Light Yagami." 

☆★

"Light! And-oh." 

Sayu froze after throwing the door open when she realized that someone else was had joined her brother. 

L offered a smile. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hideki Ryuga. Otherwise known as your brother's boyfriend." 

Sayu began looking from Light to L (or Hideki). She only stopped when Light cleared his throat. 

"Erm, Sayu is mom and dad home?" Light almost cringed as he saw his sister's face light up (no pun intended). 

"MOOM! DAAD! LIGHT BROUGHT HIS BOYFRIEND FOR DINNER!" Sayu yelled as she bolted down the hallway. 

The two outside were left a little subdued.   
"Is she always like this?" L mumbled to Light.   
"No! Uhm...yeah." Light bashfully replied as he held the door for L. 

A couple minutes later, the couple was seated at the table as Light's family (not so secretly) ogled at L. This was one of the times Light wanted some type of astroid to hit the earth just so he could avoid the awkward silence. But he couldn't. Damn it. 

"So...Hideki...how long have you been dating my son?" Mr. Yagami asked as he paused in his stare. 

"About....a few months. I really don't know, it flys by. We've both been very engrossed in our studies." L answered as he reached for the bowl of rice. This was also the time Light wanted to thank the universe that L was infact extremely smart. 

"I heard you and Light are the top of the school! Are you really that smart?" Sayu exclaimed as she haphazardly passed the bowl to L. 

"Sayu!" Light's mother scolded her.   
"No, no, it's quite alright. I am the same as Light. You'd think we'd hate each other's guts but it didn't happen. Well maybe Light actually did." Sayu let out a giggle as her brother's face turned red. "I-I did not!" Light stuttered as he tried to swat L. 

"You seem like a very nice guy, Hideki. May I ask where you are from? Your accent is not japanese." Light's father asked as L turned to him. 

"Ah. Well, I was raised in england. My schooling was there as well. You are correct, I am not from Japan." L stuck his thumb in his mouth before it was smacked out (courtesy of Light of course). 

"Really Light. The horse play can wait until you've got a room to yourselves." 

"MOM!" 

☆★

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Hideki. You are definetly a smart boy, and you make my son happy. I look forward to seeing you again." Mr. Yagami smiled as he opened the door for L. 

"Yeah Hideki, your welcome anytime!" Sayu interjected from the living room, where she was reading a magazine. 

"Mom, Dad, may I walk Hideki home?" Light asked as he shrugged on his jacket. 

He would've gotten an answer if it wasn't for L pulling him out the door. 

"Hey! Ouch, that was my foot!" Light staggered as L gave him a cheeky smile. 

"Sorry, I got a little out of hand." Light scoffed as he held onto L to keep steady. 

"Let's vow to never do that again, okay?" Light mumbled as he catched up with L. 

"Yes, but before I leave there is one thing I'd like to do." 

"What?" 

Without any warning, L tackled Light to the ground and kissed him very hard. He pulled away when Light was out of breath, and ran away laughing. 

"HEY! NO FAIR!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
